Warren Book of Shadows/Entries
The Warren Book of Shadows contains various texts and information regarding demons, deities, the crafts of magic (spells, potions, teachings, etc.) Notable entries Season 1 ;Something Wicca This Way Comes *Dominus Trinus *Three Essentials of Magic *The Charmed Ones *Melinda Warren *To Lose a Love Forever ;I've Got You Under My Skin *Javna *The Hand of Fatima ;Thank You For Not Morphing *Safety Spell ;Dream Sorcerer *To Draw a Love - To Drive Away a Love ;The Fourth Sister *Kali ;The Truth is Out There... and It Hurts *Demon *The Truth Spell ;The Witch is Back *To Call Blood to Blood *To Curse a Warlock ;Wicca Envy *To Relinquish Our Powers ;Feats of Clay *Charm of Confidence *Seven Deadly Sins ;The Wendigo *Wendigo *Desiderata *Unbecoming the Wendigo ;From Fear to Eternity *The Demon of Fear *To Brush Away Your Troubles ;Is There a Woogy in the House? *Woogyman Spell ;Which Prue is It, Anyway? *Lords of War *Brianna *Charm of Multiplicity ;That '70s Episode *To Unbind a Bond *Nicholas Must Die ;When Bad Warlocks Go Good *Rowe Coven ;Out of Sight *Aura *Grimlocks ;The Power of Two *To Vanquish a Ghost and Return Him to His Rest *To Lure an Evil Spirit ;Love Hurts *To Exchange Power ;Déjà Vu All Over Again *Tempus *To Accelerate Time Season 2 ;Witch Trial *Rite of Passage *The Power of Three Spell *Woogyman Spell *Dominus Trinus ;Morality Bites *To Move Ahead in Time *Return Spell *To Create Money *To Create a Door *To Bind ;The Painted World *Nell *Words Free Us All ;The Devil's Music *Masselin ;She's a Man, Baby, a Man! *Succubus *To Attract and Destroy the Succubus ;That Old Black Magic *Scrying for something lost *To Disempower a Witch *Sleeping Potion ;They're Everywhere *To Hear Secret Thoughts *The Collectors ;Heartbreak City *Demon of Hate ;Reckless Abandon *On The Place of Magic In The Rearing of a Child ;Awakened *Awakening Spell *To Reverse Awakening Spell ;Pardon My Past *Past Life Spell ;Give Me a Sign *Ordo Malorum ;Murphy's Luck *Spirit Classification ;How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans *Cryto *To Separate a Witch from Her Powers *To Vanquish Cryto ;Ex Libris *Libris ;Apocalypse, Not *Demon of Cruelty *Demon of Anarchy ;Be Careful What You Witch For *Dragon Warlock Season 3 ;The Honeymoon's Over *Guardians ;Magic Hour *Handfasting ;Sight Unseen *Troxa *Belthazor ;Primrose Empath *Vinceres ;Power Outage *Andras ;Sleuthing with the Enemy *Belthazor Vanquishing Spell ;Coyote Piper *Alchemist *Alchemist's Tools *Alchemist Vanquishing Spell *Life Essence ;We All Scream for Ice Cream *Ice Cream Man *The Nothing ;Blinded by the Whitelighter *Deflection *Eames ;Wrestling with Demons *The Academy ;Bride and Gloom *To Kill a Female Warlock *Hemlock Killing Spell *Dark Priestess ;The Good, the Bad and the Cursed *Time loop ;Just Harried *To Summon an Astral Form ;Death Takes a Halliwell *The Seekers *Seekers Vanquishing Spell ;Pre-Witched *How to Perform a Seance ;Sin Francisco *Seven Deadly Sins ;Exit Strategy *Magical Amulets *Power Stripping Potion ;Look Who's Barking *Banshee *To Summon Belthazor ;All Hell Breaks Loose *To Vanquish Shax Season 4 ;Charmed Again, Part 1 *To Call a Lost Witch *To Vanquish Shax ;Charmed Again, Part 2 *Enchantment Spell ;Hell Hath No Fury *The Kevmay *Vanishing Spell *To Promote Compromise *Instant Karma Spell ;Size Matters *The Collector ;A Knight to Remember *The Evil Enchantress *To Summon a Lover to Oneself *Shocker Demon Vanquishing Spell ;Brain Drain *Mind Link ;Black as Cole *Scavenger Demon ;Muse to My Ears *Muses ;Trial by Magic *To Stretch the Imagination ;Lost and Bound *Demonic Bounty Hunters *Firestarter ;Charmed and Dangerous *Guardians of the Hollow *The Hollow *Vanishing Spell *To Call a Witch's Power ;The Three Faces of Phoebe *Kurzon ;Marry-Go-Round *Lazarus Demon ;The Fifth Halliwheel *Demonic Power Brokers ;Saving Private Leo *To Vanquish a Ghost and Return Him to His Rest ;Bite Me *Vampires ;Womb Raider *The Tall Man *The Seer ;Witch Way Now? *Scrying For Other Objects *Angels of Destiny *To Find a Lost Love *Reversal Spell Season 5 ;A Witch's Tail, Part 1 *Sea Hag ;A Witch's Tail, Part 2 *Necron ;Happily Ever After *To Revive Someone from a Poisoned Slumber ;Siren Song *The Siren *Fixing Spell ;The Eyes Have It *To Call Upon Our Ancestors ;Y Tu Mummy Tambien *Jeric ;Sand Francisco Dreamin' *Tracer Demons ;Baby's First Demon *Hawker Demon ;Lucky Charmed *Saleel ;Cat House *Familiars ;Nymphs Just Wanna Have Fun *Nymphs ;Sense and Sense Ability *Monkey Totem *The Crone ;Necromancing the Stone *The Necromancer *The Truth Spell *Creepers *To Call the Halliwell Matriarchs ;Oh My Goddess! Part 1 *The Titans Season 6 ;Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 *Valkyries *Trok Demon ;The Power of Three Blondes *Gremlins *Stillman Sisters *To Separate a Witch from Her Powers ;Love's a Witch *Banishing a Ghost *To Call a Lost Witch ;Soul Survivor *Zahn *To Summon the Dead ;Sword and the City *The Dark Knight *Executioner Demons ;Little Monsters *Manticores ;Chris-Crossed *Kodzoman *Phoenix *To Go Back in Time ;Prince Charmed *The Order ;Used Karma *Swarm Demons *Aura Cleanse *Chakra Cleanse ;I Dream of Phoebe *Bosk ;Hyde School Reunion *Scabbar Demons ;Spin City *Spider demon ;Witch Wars *Brute Demons ;It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 *To Infuse an Athame With Power Season 7 ;A Call to Arms *Shakti and Shiva ;Charmed Noir *Gnomes ;Witchness Protection *Zankou ;Ordinary Witches *To Exchange Power ;Carpe Demon *Mercury Demon ;Show Ghouls *Tips For Future Whitelighters *Sargon ;Imaginary Fiends *Vicus ;Death Becomes Them *Demonic Alchemists ;Something Wicca This Way Goes...? *To Separate a Witch from Her Powers *To Banish a Suxen Season 8 ;Still Charmed & Kicking *To Change One's Appearance ;Rewitched *Sleep Spell *To Make A Lover's Dream Come True ;Kill Billie: Vol. 1 *To Erase Painful Memories *The Dogan ;Battle of the Hexes *To Call a Lost Witch ;Hulkus Pocus *Krychek Demons *Water Demon ;Vaya Con Leos *Burke *To Call a Lost Witch ;Repo Manor *The Slave King *Fairies ;Engaged and Confused *To Call a Lost Witch ;Generation Hex *Noxon Demons ;The Torn Identity *To Find a Demon in Hiding ;Kill Billie: Vol. 2 *The Hollow ;Forever Charmed *To Banish the Hollow *The Final Entries Season 9 ;Charmed Lives *To Change One's Appearance ;No Rest for the Wicca *Javna ;Innocents Lost *Once a Mortal... ;Three Little Wiccans *To Call a Lost Witch ;Morality Bites Back *A Glamour to Change One's Appearance ;Piper's Place *Charm of Multiplicity Season 10 ;Love is a Burning Thing *Archai Category:Warren Book of Shadows entries Category:Lists